entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Academy's EP Suggestions
Here are all the ideas I have for Entry Point. I may change or add on to this as I come up with more, but for now just enjoy what you see so far. Mechanics Loadout Highlighting All equipment, including armor and silent drills, is visible in the lobby and the mission preparation screen. While hosting a lobby, you may click on another player's weapon, armor, and equipment to highlight it red, indicating you want them to change it or not bring it to the mission. The player will be notified when this happens. Glory Rating After beating at least 6 missions on Legend and acquiring 4 Legend badges, players have the option to enable Glory Rating, which provides a fancy emblem next to their codename and allows them to view the ratings of other players. Rating is gained based on factors such as difficulty (Operative+ only), speed, lack of repetition, and overall contribution to the mission objectives. Coordination If the lobby host permits it, players who have reached Level 40 on at least one of their operatives may join in with a separate role from the rest of the team. They are the Mission Coordinator and they will assist with the ability to view cameras, mark people and locations, and broadcast important messages to the entire team. Perk Changes * Advanced Deterrent - This perk also unlocks Tripwires, useful loud equipment that grants advanced warning of enemy movements without having to view cameras. * Shock Plating - In addition to the increased durability, each of this perk should provide an increased protection level of .5%. * Investment Opportunities - Upon reaching Level 60, getting 5 of these perks will grant one of various bonus upgrades to the operative. Weapons Pistols * Model 629 - The Smith & Wesson 'Stealth Hunter' is the most powerful pistol in your arsenal. With a sleek design, a long barrel, and six big rounds, anything that stands in this revolver's path will fall swiftly. ** .44 Magnum (6/60 | Superb) | Good Penetration ** 6 Concealment | Sight, Tactical, Frame * Tranquilizer - An internally suppressed pistol which fires a hypodermic needle to knock targets out at a short distance. Headshots are an instant knockout while hitting anywhere else will take some time. There's only one shot in this gun, so make it count. * Banana - You can't quite use this as a weapon, but people can still be fooled into being held up or knocked out by a banana. Knives aren't available while this is equipped. SMGs * Micro Uzi - As the most compact SMG in the arsenal, keeping this weapon out of sight won't be an issue for seasoned operatives. In addition, it can be upgraded with the Pro frame, further bolstering its capabilities as an insanely fast bullet hose at close range. ** 9mm Pistol (20+1/90 | Low) | 1000 RPM ** 4 Concealment | Sight, Barrel, Tactical, Frame Shotguns * Saiga-12K - This semi-automatic shotgun will easily drop waves of enemies with rapid blasts. At a distance, its shortened barrel will lead to a much greater spread than other shotguns, but otherwise it has the power to take down foes in record time. ** 12 gauge (8+1/30 | Superb) ** 7 Concealment | Sight, Barrel, Grip, Tactical * DP-12 - This highly modernized take on the double barrel shotgun allows operatives to fire two shots, and pump another two in. With a high amount of capacity and customizability, it always has enough shells to finish the job up close. ** 12 gauge (14+2/30 | Superb) ** 8 Concealment | Sight, Barrel, Grip, Tactical Rifles * Zastava M70 - Developed in Serbia, this particular version of the AKM performs just as well as the original. It's reliable and powerful, making it a fantastic choice for dealing with particularly tough opponents. ** 7.62mm Russian (30+1/120 | High) ** 7 Concealment | Sight, Barrel, Stock Snipers * DT SRS - This modern bolt-action rifle uses a bullpup configuration to maintain a moderate length while having unmatched accuracy and velocity. It's slow, but it's guaranteed to put a stop to anyone even when aiming for center mass. ** .338 Lapua (Extreme | 5+1/30) | Pierces through two enemies ** 8 Concealment | Sight, Barrel, Tactical * Double Rifle - Commonly used for hunting big game, two quick shots from this over and under rifle is enough to drop an enemy squad and evenbring an Aegis Unit to their knees. ** .338 Lapua (Extreme | 2/30) | Pierces through two enemies ** 8 Concealment | Sight, Frame Heavy * AS50 - Known as an anti-materiel rifle, this gun is prohibitively expensive and incredibly heavy but also insanely powerful. It will easily punch through any cover to reach targets, and it performs amazingly against armor and vehicles. ** .50 BMG (Insane | 10+1/20) | Pierces through most cover and up to four enemies ** 12 Concealment | Sight Category:Blog posts